


A Gift for a Princess

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: Princess Winry receives a gift.Disclaimer: It's all Arakawa's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wanted to be much, much longer when I wrote it. I had a word count to maintain and this is the longer version that I couldn't post for the contest but thought made more sense than the one I could post. So you get the somewhat longer version.

“Your Highness.” 

Winry wished Chancellor Kimblee’s voice didn’t make cold shivers trace along her spine. She raised her chin, hiding her fear at the sight of the man. “Yes, Chancellor?” 

He smiled faintly, inclining his head to her, his right hand over his heart. “Your Highness, I’m happy to see you in such good spirits! I was so worried at your illness.” 

Of course you were, Winry didn’t say out loud. The chancellor often stared at her as if she was a piece of meat, and she wasn’t sure if he wanted to eat her up, or toss her to the castle watch dogs. Whatever the reason, Kimblee’s face was one of her least favorite to see. “Thank you, Chancellor.” She waited for a few seconds, and added, “Is there anything else?” 

“Oh, yes. In honor of your birthday, a gift has been sent to you from the Emperor of Xing.” Kimblee adjusted his stole, as fastidious as always. “It’s waiting in the courtyard.”  
He offered Winry his arm. She hid her grimace, letting him lead her out to the courtyard, replying politely to his comments and questions, when she would’ve rather run ahead to escape him. 

The Xingese caravan was the brightest thing Winry had ever seen, the colors and horses brilliant as an exotic bird’s feathers. She couldn’t help but gape, even with Kimblee beside her. She hoped they hadn’t brought her a horse. She’d never been interested in the animals, preferring the intricacies of the wagons they pulled. 

“Your Highness!” A woman stepped up, bowing abruptly, the crest of her helmet swishing through the air. “I am Lan Fan, of House Yao. My master sends his regards, and hopes you’ll accept this gift.” She reached into the breast of her thick jacket, pulling out a rolled parchment, offering it to Winry. 

She accepted it, curious. Wax sealed the ribbons tying the parchment closed. “Tell your master thank you for the gift.” 

“Gifts, my lady,” Lan Fan said, and gestured behind her. 

Winry looked behind her, seeing a pair of young men, dressed in plainer versions of the Xingese styled clothing. She thought they might be leading something or carrying something that the Yao master had sent her but instead, the slightly taller one dropped to his knees in front of her, dragging the shorter one down with him. “What is this?” 

“Your gifts, my lady,” Lan Fan said. “Of the land of Xerxes, a pair of alchemists.” 

Beside her, Kimblee stiffened. “I’m afraid Princess Winry will not be able to accept,” he began.

Winry cut him off with a dazzling smile. “Lan Fan, your master has chosen well. I’ll thank him in a letter, myself.” Looking down at the two young men, she noticed the way the smaller one’s shoulders stiffened. Whatever they were, they didn’t seem to take to being gifted very well. And from the way Kimblee froze next to her, he didn’t like her receiving them. 

Which just meant it could be a win-win situation for her. 


End file.
